Drowning Is Not Fun
by Dria Haddock II
Summary: "Dagur! I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and you tried to drown me?" A little one-shot exploring what Hiccup said in RoB.


"But Da-ad!" I complained. The Berserker tribe was coming to renew the peace treaty. Even though I was 10 years old now, Dagur as still 4 years older, and man did he love bullying me almost as much - no - more as Snotlout!

"Son, you _will_ stay Dagur. You are the heir, and you _must_ do your duty." My Dad explained, making it very clear that I didn't have a say. _Great_ I thought, while rolling my eyes. _Another wonderful one-sided conversation._

"Fine..." I groaned. My Dad looked as if he was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Gobber.

"The boats are here, Stoick" he informed. Dad nodded, and headed off. Suddenly, something hit my neck. I grabbed it, and realized that it was a spit wad. Without turning around, I greeted the heir of the Berserkers.

"Hi, Dagur. I greeted, trying, (and probably failing) not to sound irritated.

"Hello, Hiccup! Did you like your present?" he asked 'innocently'.

"Yes Dagur. It was wonderful. _Not._ " I muttered the last part, hoping Dagur wouldn't hear. Of course, I have never been the luckiest, so, of course, he heard me.

"Ha ha!" He laughed insanely. "You always make me laugh! Now, I heard you have a nice _lake_ around here?" he asked, too suspicious for my liking.

"Yes we do, but maybe we could check out-" Dagur cut me off.

"Ah ah ah! I want to check out the lake."He demanded. Than he came up closer. "Wouldn't want a certain _chief_ to hear that his son hasn't been a good host now, would we?" he asked. I growled under my breath. He, sadly, had a point. If my Dad found out I wasn't being a good host, I could say goodbye to my head (and hearing).

" _Fine_ Dagur. We can go check out the lake." I said threw clenched teeth. Dagur was planning something, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Goody!" he replied giddily. "Let's go!" grumbling, I took him to the cove, where there was a small lake. Dagur started climbing down, as did I, and we soon reached the edge of the lake.

"We're here now. So do what you wanna do." I told him. Immediately I realized that I had basically just _allowed_ him to do whatever he was planning against me, but it was too late. Dagur shoved me in the water.

I was sinking down in the deep lake, trying hard to resurface. I kicked my legs desperately, but I still didn't go up. I mentally kicked myself for not learning how to swim. I had known that I should, but I didn't have anyone to teach me, so here I was, dying. Wait... what?! No! I was not going to die! I was only 10! I started kicking and flapping my arms violently. I felt myself going up, so I did it some more. Eventually, I resurfaced. I gasped for air, vowing never to take advantage of air again. Dagur was laughing.

"I thought you'd never come up, Hiccup!" he exclaimed. He acted as though I hadn't nearly _died_! I luckily resurfaced near the shore, so it wasn't too hard to get back to shore. I pulled myself up, and then sunk to the ground in exhaustion. Dagur suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Let's do it again!" Dagur suggested. I panicked, not wanting to nearly _drown_ again! Right before Dagur pushed me in, we heard a growl coming from a cave. Dagur looked surprised, then happy. He silently grabbed his sword and went toward the growl. The dragon (I think it was a dragon) growled again, and suddenly a purple-ish blast came out from the cave! Dagur stood up in shock, and suddenly started backing up in fear. I gasped as realization dawned on me.

"A Night Fury blast" I whispered in awe - and terror.

"Let's get out of here" Dagur whispered back. Immediately agreed, and we started to run towards the rock, and soon climbing said rock.

We soon arrived back at the village, just in time for dinner. Dagur just nodded at me, probably still scared. I chuckled to myself. Dagur, _scared_? Now _that_ was a rare sight! I walked into the great hall, and found a seat next to my Dad. It was customary for a heir to sit next to his father during peace treaty signings. I sat down next to my father with a piece of sister sat next to me as well, an amused look on her face. I stuck my tongue out at her. At least _she_ didn't have to be with _Dagur_ all day! My Dad turned to me, then he looked at me strangely.

"Uh... why are you all wet?" he asked curiously. I glanced at him before turning back to my mutton.

"Dagur" was all I said (or, more like, growled) before my Dad understood.

"Ah" was all he said. Dria giggled. She knew what he was like. Awkward silence. "we uh, should really teach you how to swim, huh?" my Dad suggested, trying to start a conversation with me. A very awkward one. Now don't get me wrong, I loved my Dad, but he was... well, a Viking. We're not exactly _known_ for being good at talking. We usually just hit first, ask questions later. Which makes for _very_ awkward conversations. Soon, Chief Oswald and Dagur joined us.

"Hello Stoick. Hiccup" Oswald greeted. I did a small wave, and my Dad nodded. "So, what did you and Hiccup do today, Dagur?" The chief asked his son.

"Oh... w-we went for a swim, and then a Night Fury tried to attack us. But we were too quick!" Dagur told them. Huh. This is the first time he hasn't bragged about his so-called 'awesomeness'. "But I protected Hiccup with my sword!" He lifted it high for emphasis. Aaaaaaand I spoke too soon. Rolling my eyes, I (mostly) agreed.

"Ya, that _mostly_ sums it up. Though I don't remember that last part" I added. The two chiefs were in shock. My sister looked at me in concern.

"You're _sure_ it was a Night Fury, son?" My Dad asked. I sighed. O course e didn't believe me. I'm the runt of the village, how could I survive a Night Fury?

"Yes Dad. I'm _sure._ " I said irritated. Chief Oswald looked between me and my Father, and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, uh, the important thing is that you both survived. Those beasts wouldn't think twice about killing you." Oswald said.

Turns out, he was _so_ wrong. That 'beast' ended up saving my life.


End file.
